


[Podfic] The odyssey.

by AceOfTigers



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Competent Jaskier | Dandelion, F/M, Female Jaskier | Dandelion, Marriage, Not Really Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, it’s literally just the odyssey, philosophy?, warlord geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofThe odyssey.by spqr.Author's Summary:Jaskier finds that her wishes are becoming less and less grand as time goes on. She doesn’t wish that he were waiting beneath the furs for her, murmuring in that low, rough voice: come here, little bird. She only wishes that he were in the room with her. Standing on the other side of the bed, maybe, undressing himself. She wishes she could feel him in the dark, the bulk of him and the warmth of him, the displacement of empty space by his familiar, beloved person, like a ship in water. She wishes. But all she feels is the breeze from the balcony, and the absence.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	[Podfic] The odyssey.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spqr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spqr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The odyssey.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105049) by [spqr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spqr/pseuds/spqr). 



  
  


### Details

 **Length:** 00:42:38  
**Size:** 47.7 MB  


### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download from Archive.org:** [[Podfic] The odyssey. - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-odyssey-spqr/Witcher_TheOdyssey_spqr.mp3)

### Credits

 **Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  



End file.
